Hellsing Chronicles: The Begining
by Shi Sendo
Summary: This Story begins when Serenity Verna asks Alucard to babysit her three daughters for a week...
1. Chapter One: Revised

Hellsing Chronicles: The Beginning.

I don't own Hellsing, I wish I did though. This is story's rating COULD go higher! This Chapter has been revised. Sorry for the name mix up for the character Serenity. Also expect OOCness from Alucard.  
  
Year after The 'Incident'. Integra paced her office, she was thinking about how she was going to tell her husband she was pregnant. However, right now, there was a new wave of FREAKS and she had sent her best men out. Alucard and Seras were also out there, she wondered what they would say. She knew Alucard would just laugh, but she wasn't sure about Seras. In the last year she and the female vampire became friends and she valued her opinion as she did Alucards'. Integra was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the door knock. "Who is it?" she asked.

"Serenity Verna." A woman's voice said as she materialized threw the wall. Integra looked up at the vampire. She had on a black skirt that went to her ankles, a blood red tank top and a see threw over top.

"it's good to see you again Serenity, sit down and have some tea." Integra said with a smile. The vampire sat down and took the cup offered.

"Integra, how have you been these last three years?" the woman asked as she pushed back some of her really long black hair. The woman looked no older than twenty four, but really was six hundred and fifty one years old.

"it's been okay, but your brother is a pain in the ass." Integra said, meaning Alucard. "Really? My older brother is that bad? Oh well, oh! I must show you a picture of what little Libby looks like." The female vampire said taking out a wallet. Integra looked at the six pictures of three vampire girl- children. One had blond hair and silvery red eyes. Another had brown hair and honey eyes and the third had silver hair and purple red eyes.

"Oh, they look so adorable. How old are they now?" she asked handing the pictures back.

"Luna is ten, Celesta is eight and Libby is two. My husband and I are so happy that we have three beautiful girls. Anyway what about you, when are you going to tell that nice man of yours that you're with child?" the woman asked in a soft voice.

"H-how did you k-know?" Integra asked, shocked that she knew. Then said, "You read my mind. Well I don't know what to tell my husband. I don't know if he'll love or even like the idea of children so soon."

"Bull, that man you married will love it. Even I can tell, anyway has my older brother found a mate for himself yet? Or does he still sleep with his guns?" Serenity joked.

"Why don't you ask me?" Alucard said as he materialized into the room.

"Hello brother." Serenity said. Integra nodded, acknowledging him.

"Sister, what are you doing here?" Alucard asked.

"Gezze this is how you greet your sister, anyway I came because I wanted to say hello and ask if you would watch your three nieces for a week." Serenity said.

"No." Alucard said bluntly. Serenity looked at Integra with a pleading look.

"Well it's fine with me." Integra said. "Alucard, you'll be babysitting for the next week. So Serenity when will the three arrive?" Integra asked ignoring a pist off Alucard.

"in a few days, thanks a bunch. Wait, I smell something- no someone." Serenity said, looking around.

"A female vampire name Seras Victoria, she's your brother creation." Integra said sipping tea.

"This is unexpected. Let me see her." Serenity said.

As if on cue, Seras and Walter came in. Alucard mentally groaned as she came in, knowing what to expect. Seras had on a black mini skirt, black tank top, armless sleeves that were blood red and had a black coat to her thighs in her arms. She also had black boots to her knees and a light make up. Alucard noticed how she looked quite nice. Then remembered his sister was there, he turned to look at her and felt like killing himself.

"My, my what a nice girl. Alucard you picked a nice one. Hmm, she's still young, what's your name dear?" she asked.

"Um Seras? Who are you?" she asked unsure.

"I'm Serenity Verna. Well anyway, Seras we should have a little heart to heart." The woman said escorting the girl into darkness. Alucard and Integra were there, just looking.

"Why are you letting her spawn stay here?" Alucard asked pisst.

"Because you blew up the base we needed for evidence and nearly killing the poor bloke, who asked Seras out on a date, now shut up and go kill something." She said and he was gone.

'I wonder how this will go?" she thought sipping her tea.

A Night Club in down town London.

Seras and Serenity were sitting at a bar in a vampire night club. Seras was wondering who this woman was and why she wanted to have a 'hear to heart' with her! Serenity looked at the blond hair girl next to her. She wondered what her brother had thought with when he made this girl. The girl looked up at the man who tapped her shoulder.

"Hey sexy, wanna go fuck out back?" he asked, putting his hand on her thigh. Seras sighed and pulled his hand back and broke it as though she was breaking a tooth pick.

"I don't consort with a low lifes like you. Now leave or else I will not just break your wrist." Seras said. The man left the two females to talk.

"So who are you?" Seras asked.

"My names Serenity, like I said before. However, my older brother does not use our father's last name." Serenity said.

"you're older brother?" Seras asked, a little confused.

"Yes, your master, Alucard. He is my older brother and though he hates to admit it, he is really nice. Especially when he keeps an eye on my little ones." She replied.

"You mean you have...kids? Vampires can have babies and all that?" Seras chocked out.

"Yes, didn't Alucard tell you vampires could have children? Well we can only conceive during certain moons, but yes it is possible." Serenity replied. Seras was counting silently to keep from exploding with rage. She had asked Alucard six months ago if vampires could have off spring, he replied no.

"I'm gonna put a stake threw his black and twisted heart." Seras said.

Serenity laughed lightly and Seras gave her a look.

"I've said the same words many times. Anyway I'll take you back home. Seras, will you help keep an eye on my children when they come?" Serenity asked.

"Sure. It'll be my pleasure." She said. 'Master, I'm so gonna shoot your ass.' Seras thought, Serenity heard that in her mind and smiled.

"Good!" the older woman said and they returned to Hellsing Estate.

What do you think? I usually do WHR or GW, but I wanted to try something different. Please, please review. I would like to say sorry again for the name mix up, my little brother has been punished severly. 'bows and walks away, a axe behind her back.'


	2. Chapter Two

Hello again! I would like to make some corrections with this story.

1. The name Serenity Van Dracula was suppose to be Serenity Verna. My younger brother uploaded my story for me and thought it would be fun to screw with my story. Sorry about the mix up.

2. I would like to state there WILL BE COMPLETE OOCNESS out of most everyone, okay.

3. A reviewer said I was trying to make Serenity like Mary Sue or someone; I have no fucking idea who she is. Someone tell me please.

4. If you want to send me a flame, don't do dick around; just tell me straight up what you didn't like, okay? I don't like it when people give me BULL SHIT! You know who you are!

5. And the biggest one, I'm not used to writing vampire fiction, I usually write Gundam Wing, Witch Hunter Robin or other animes so forgive me if this is not up to par. Thank you. Now on to the story! (Bows head and walks away).  
  
Chapter Two.

While Serenity was walking with Seras to the main office area, she told her all the secrets her master said that was not true. Alucard was in Integra's office discussing his new mission when Seras stormed in. he looked up at her, mildly surprised and Integra was a little jumpy. She saw the look Seras had and before anything could start in her office she said.

"Seras, if you have a problem with Alucard, then take outside. I don't want my office to be torn up again." Seras nodded and Alucard looked at his master.

"Move your ass master, we have A LOT to talk about." She said to him. Alucard phased outside and Seras was walking out when Integra called out.

"Seras, why are you in this mood? Also, tomorrow you have a class to teach, be ready." she asked.

"Because my master lied to me. Oh and congrads." Seras said and left Integra a little confused as her husband walked in.

"Dear you and I need to talk." Integra said as she looked lovingly at her husband.

Outside.

Alucard was dodging the bullets as Seras shoot at him. He wasn't sure where she had so many, but he was having a little fun. Seras ran out of bullets, she threw the gun at Alucard's head and hit him.

"Police Girl what is the meaning of all this?" he asked when the gun hit him in the face. Then as he blinked away the stars he saw, Seras hit him with her fist when the stars were gone.

"Police Girl!" he yelled and then ducked when she went to hit him again. He caught her fist, but didn't see her foot as it made contact with his ass. He fell forward a little and let go of her wrist. However she then came back and hit him in the balls with the tip of her shoe. Alucard caught her ankle and twisted it so she fell to the ground. He pinned her down and looked at her.

"Police Girl! Why the hell do you keep attacking me?" he asked. She head butted him and he didn't move.

"Because you lied to me! Serenity told me the truth about things, you lying bastard." She said as she did an old police move. She tucked her elbows into her side and he lost his grip. Seras then rolled over so she was on top.

"Why did you lie to me?" she asked.

"Because I didn't have to tell you the truth till I was sure you could handle it all!" he said. She got off him and walked back to the mansion. Alucard left her, not wanting to be attacked again, although he did admit he had a fun dodging the bullets and fighting. Alucard went to his servant's room and watched as she got ready for bed. An idea hit him as he saw her through her shirt on the table. She put on her night dress and went to bed. Alucard waited a few minutes then grabbed her clothes and used his magic to shrink it one size smaller. He out it back on the table and went to bed himself as the sun rose.

The next night.

Seras got up as she heard her alarm clock go off. She switched the alarm off and sat up. On the table her clothes were folded neatly and a pack of blood was waiting. She gulped down her blood and got dressed the night's class. She thought her skirt and shirt were a bit tight. She had trouble buttoning the top buttons around her breasts and she couldn't get the neck of her shirt to button.

'Okay, something is wrong, but I have no time to find out what. Dam it all to hell!' she mentally cursed, Alucard smiled as he heard her thoughts.

Before leaving she inspected herself. Her shirt exposed her neck and her collar bone, she was glad it did not expose her breasts. Seras went to the training area and looked at the new recruits. The Hellsing organization had grown again, and bigger than before. Seras usually taught the first class for new recruits, she would look to see who was strong and who wouldn't last. However, they always made cracks about her breasts. Tonight was no exception. Seras felt really uncomfortable as she stood in front of the new recruits. They mainly stared at her breasts in her too tight shirt.

'If I find the person who did this, I'll kill them myself.' She thought, Alucard was silently laughing to himself.

"Listen up, I'm your instructor. My name is Seras Victoria; you will call me instructor Victoria. Do you have any questions?!" she yelled, getting the men's attention.

"Yes ma'am!" the men said. "First thing first. You all will be tested on your basic shooting skills. Here is the standard Kock MP5, you will have to shot that target. Remember to aim for the head and the heart." She said as the men took a gun. They were in a line, waiting for Seras to tell them to shoot.

"Instructor Victoria, why do we have to shoot for the head and heart?" a trainee asked.

"Because if you don't shoot the head and heart, you'll be killed. It won't be quick and easy either, it's long, painful and cruel. Now get ready to fire from four hundred feet." She instructed. The men took aim, ready for Seras's word.

"Ready, fire!" she said. The men did as told. For the next two hours they practiced basic (Hellsing standard) techniques and were informed on vampires, ghouls and freaks. However, near the last two minutes of the class, Alucard was some what disappointed that her shirt or skirt hadn't ripped yet. So he decided to fix that little problem. He de-materialized himself and slowly, without Seras noticing, undid her top buttons. Seras felt cold air on her chest and her students were gawking at her. She looked down and would have died of embarrassment if she was not already dead. Her breasts and new black bra was exposed. She turned around and tried to button it up, but it wouldn't button.

"Class dismissed." She said and jetted out the door, nearly knocking Walter over as she ran to her room. Seras looked around for her extra top but couldn't find it. However, she did sense as her master materialized into her room.

"Master this is not the time for jokes or what ever Bull shit you want to discuss with me. Get out now!" she said with her back to him.

"So, police girl, planning on doing a strip show for the trainees? But maybe you could wear this." he asked with his usual psychotic grin. With one hand holding her shirt close, Seras turned around. Alucard held her spare shirt in his hands, his grin plastered on his face.

"You Bastard! Give me back my shirt!" she yelled as she went after her shirt. Alucard held it just out of reach. He took a few steps back, she still followed after her shirt and Seras kept trying to keep her blouse close. This continued for a few minutes more, and then Walter came to Seras's door. He heard shouting on the other side.

"Master! I want my shirt back now!" she yelled. "Oh and you don't want the skirt?" he laughed.

"What?! Bastard! Give it back this instant! I would kill you if you wouldn't come back to life. Now give me back my shirt." Walter heard Seras yell.

"Hey! Give that back to me!" Alucard now yelled.

"Not until you give me back my skirt and shirt!" she yelled back. Walter heard more shuffling.

"Give me my hat back and I'll give you your stuff." He said.

"I don't believe you." "You have to believe in me, I'm your master."

"You may be my master, but I still don't trust you! AHH!" Walter decided to step into Seras's room at the wrong second. As he stepped in and instantly regretted it. Seras was on the floor, Alucard was straddling her hips, his hands were holding her arms above her head and her shirt was open.

"I think I may have come in at a bad moment. Excuse me." Walter said shutting the door and running down the hallway. Seras and Alucard started at the closed door for a few more seconds, and then she pushed him off of her and grabbed her clothes. However Alucard grasped her wrist.

"My hat now." He growled. She tossed him the hat.

"Get out now!" she said and kicked him. He left, but not before he took her bra. Seras felt it disappear.

"Perverted dirty old man!" she yelled.

'That was my new bra I just got too.' She thought, Alucard heard this and chuckled.

Hoped you liked it. I would like to thank all the people who have reviewed, i'm new at doing Hellsing, forgive me.


	3. Chapter Three

Serenity Verna sat in the back of the black limo with her three daughters. After several hours of explaining to her two eldest daughters that a week with their uncle would be fun, they still hadn't given in. However Serenity's own hell hound trick did it. Luna and Celesta planned on giving their uncle hell when they arrived. Their older brother had told them that their uncle Alucard was evil, mean and probably psychotic. Their father said he was a crazy, psychopathic killer that was also a bastard and jack ass. They did know about Seras and were still debating on giving her a hard time too.

"Luna, Celesta, I expect you two to keep an eye on your little sister. If anything happens to her, you're both grounded until your one hundred. Now put a smile on your face and listen to your uncle, well more like listen to Sir Integra, Miss Seras, or Mr. Walter. Your uncle could be a bit...wired." Serenity said.

"Mama, moon!" Libby said excitedly. The three other females looked out the window and saw the blood red moon.

"A good night for fun." The two girls said evilly. The Hellsing Manor. Integra laid down on her office sofa, she was tired and trying to get a few minutes of sleep. Too many nights of being up late, too many days not sleeping. She heard someone enter her office, sitting up and she saw Seras.  
  
"What can I do for you?" Integra asked in an annoyed voice.

"I'm sorry Sir Integra, but I was wondering..."

"Spit it out." Integra snapped.

"Why are you letting those children stay?" Seras said hurriedly.

"Why you ask, I have my reasons. Does it bother you, Ms. Victoria?" Integra asked as she got up and went to her desk. 'I still have no fucking clue to why I invited them. Thank god she can't read minds, yet.' Integra thought. Starting on a pile of documents she had to read over and sign.

"Oh no ma'am, I was just curious is all. I should go now, good bye Sir Integra." Seras said as she left. 'She seems more intimidating than usual, I wonder why? Oh well, better go down stairs.' Seras thought as she went to her room. She changed out of her Hellsing uniform and into some normal clothes. She put on a pair of jeans, black shirt and a pair of boots. Seras looked her self over and ran her brush threw her hair a couple of times and then left. Alucard sat brooding in his room. His six packets of blood already drained without a drop left inside of the packets. Alucard was brought out of his brooding state when he heard a car pull up. He de-materialized and was up stairs as Walter opened the door for Serenity and two girls to walk in. Alucard gave them a quick look over; they'd grown big in the last few years. Seras stopped a few feet from her master and walked pass him, not giving him a glance. Alucard noticed this had been happening over the last few days, he said nothing about it but it was getting on his nerves.

"Hello, Brother, Walter, Ms. Seras." Serenity said pleasantly. The two girls looked at each of the people their mother had addressed. Their uncle looked as stupid to them as ever, the man called Walter looked alright, but they thought the one called Ms. Seras looked really nice. Libby looked around and wasn't too keen to the idea of leaving her mother. However when Seras came forward, she clung to the woman instantly.

"Ms. Seras, you must be a nice person or else Libby wouldn't have reached out to you." Luna commented.

"Oh well thank you, but you can just call me Seras." Seras replied with a slight blush.

"I'm glad Libby likes you I was worried she would be sad. Anyway here are their things; I also have the number where you can reach us. Tell Sir Integra that I said hello. Girls behave yourselves. Good bye darlings." Serenity said as she gave each girl a kiss and hug. She left and the two girls' picked up their back packs while Seras picked up Libby's bag. They went down stairs; Alucard was already down there by the time they arrived. The two girls looked at each other and then to their uncle.

"You know, da says you're a crazy, psychopathic killer that is a...sis, what was it again?" Celesta asked her sister.

"A jackass and a bastard." Luna replied.

"I should rip your bloody heads off." Alucard said as his psychotic grin spread onto his face. Alucard took a step close to the two girls, who took a step back.

"Then I shall use your blood to-"

"Master! That is enough; they are just two little girls." Seras said, stepping in between the girls and her master.

"That does not mean a thing to me. They are spawn of Satan, I'm serious." He said taking another step closer. Seras did not back down, the two girls already like Seras.

"They are also your family Master, besides I thought you were a vampire not a child. The two girls are just teasing with you." Seras said matter of factly, she thought her Master was going to hit her, but he just scoffed and vanished.

"Don't mind your uncle, he is just what you said girls." Seras said as she started to walk away.

"Sis, I think this Seras is going to be a good aunt." Celesta said. Seras took the girls to the room they would be staying at; the room was right next to hers. There was a large coffin/bed for the girls and a table with three chairs for the girls. Also in the room were some books, radio, stuff to draw with and some blood in a bucket.

"You girls may be used to hunting, I don't know but here we use medical blood. Now Libby will be staying with Ms. Victoria, so you two will have this room to yourselves." Walter said behind the females, the three girls nearly jumped in surprise. The three girls had big anime circles for eyes for a moment.

"Hello Walter." Seras said, recovering.

"I'm sorry I did not tell you soon Ms. Victoria, but it was last minute. I hope you do not mind." Walter said.

"Huh? Oh no of course not." She said with her silly smile.

"Good, now time for all four of you to eat." Walter said sternly. The girls and Seras did as told as they sat down and began to feed. Libby was drinking from a bottle that appeared out of no where. Seras had Libby on her leg as she helped her feed from the bottle greedily. When they were finish, Seras helped the girls unpack their belongings. Libby sat on the Queen Size bed and watched them.

"So do you girls go to school?" Seras asked trying to make conversation.

"Yep, I get top marks in math and geography." Celesta said as she hung a shirt.

"I get top marks in PE, music, and reading. What about you Seras, what do you do?" Luna asked.

"I work for Hellsing, nothing glorious." She said with a smile. The three talked for a while. Libby soon fell asleep from lack of play. Seras picked the sleeping child up and went to her room. 'Dam how am I...' she didn't finish as her door opened up for her. 'Okay, I'm a little freaked.' She thought as she walked into her empty room. She went in and put the baby on the bed. After setting down the baby's bag, she pulled the blankets over Libby and smiled at how cute she was asleep. 'Dam bastard master.' She thought.

"Oh, I'm a Dam Bastard Master now am I? Even after I just opened the door for you?" Alucard asked as he materialized into the room.

hoped you liked this chapter, i should have more soon.

TTW


End file.
